1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to UV bulbs and sockets and, in particular, concerns a UV bulb configuration that is easy to assembly and is securely retained.
2. Description of the Related Art
UV light sources are commonly used in many different applications including disinfecting water and the like. Generally, the light source includes a sealed tube that contains the UV element and the UV element is attached to a base that has pins. The pins are then inserted into a socket mounted in a frame of the device using the UV light source. Power is then supplied to the socket having openings that receive the pins which then powers the UV light source. The location of the pins and openings can, of course, be switched between bulb and socket.
One difficulty that occurs with UV light sources is that there can be misalignment of the pins of the UV bulb assembly and the openings in the socket that receive the UV bulb assembly. To address this issue, various different pin configurations have been developed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,505 to Zayas and assigned to Light Sources Inc. In this patent, the pins and openings are formed on different levels which require correct orientation of the bulb with respect to the sockets for correct insertion.
While this configuration can address the issue of misalignment of the pins and openings, it is difficult to assembly and requires additional material. Moreover, the raised levels are formed of ceramic material which increases the potential of the elements breaking and thus ruining the bulb or socket.
Hence, there is a continuing need for a UV bulb and socket assembly that inhibits misalignment but does not have an increased risk of breakage.